Here With Me
by angelwings014
Summary: Cloud has hated christmas ever since an unfortunate event that took place two years in the past. Little does he know that his friends have something special in store for him this year... CloudXReno


Crystal white snowflakes slowly drift down to the ground, only to melt into the white blanket of fresh snow that has coated the streets of Midgar over the night. People curl up into their thick winter clothing further as the cold wind whips through the air. Everywhere you look, bright lights lighten up the evening, their light cheerfully dancing over the blanket of snow. Happy people rush in and out of stores, carrying heavy loads of last-minute Christmas gifts in their arms. A mixture of laughter and the sweetest scents from bakeries all over town hangs thickly in the air. For just a few days, Midgar can forget about all the horror and pain it has gone through. For just a few days even the poor and the homeless wear smiles on their faces. Amongst the crowd of happy people walks a blond man. His face is painted by a frown, unlike most other people.

"Merry Christmas, sir!" The man looks up at one of the many orphans that wander the city. The little girl is incredibly skinny, her clothes are not nearly thick enough to provide any protection to the harsh winter cold, but she still has a cheerful smile on her face. With a small smile the man puts his heavy bags down and rummages through his pockets. When he draws his hand out again, the girl's jaw drops in a silent "oh".

"Merry christmas..." the man smiles friendly while pressing a pretty decent amount of money into the girl's boney hand. "Spend it wisely..." he adds softly while patting the child on the head a few times.

"T-thank you sir!" the child shouts out when he lifts his heavy burden again. The man merely smiles slightly in response.

---

When he opens the door to the bar, snow is blown inside. The blonde carefully puts the last-minute bought christmas gifts under an overly decorated tree. It had been a pain in the ass to set up, but the happy squeals of the children had completely made up for all of that. They had loved decorating the huge christmas tree and the man could still remember the proud look on Marlene's face when he lifted her to put the shiny golden star on top. While taking off his coat and scarf, he opens the door to the small kitchen behind the bar.

"I'm back..." he announces while pushing the door open. A woman with long, black hair turns around and her chocolate eyes focus on him. A happy smile spreads across her face as soon as she recognises the speaker.

"Cloud!" she smiles while rushing over to hug the taller man. Even though she does this every time he comes home, the blonde still isn't used to it and he clumsily places his hands on her back. "Thank God, you're here!" his childhood friend sighs in relief after letting go of him. Cloud merely raises an eyebrow in reply. "They can't make it with the turkey. All of their delivery boys are already out, and I really need that turkey! Could you maybe..." she starts.

"Address?" Cloud cuts her off.

"On the fridge." his friend smiles. "Thanks Cloud, you're a lifesaver!" The taller man merely shrugs in reply. "Oh, could you perhaps drop me off at the ShinRa mansion?"

"What? What business do you have with Rufus?" the blonde replies perplexed.

"My business with Rufus ShinRa is none of your business..." his friend replies calmly while putting her hands on her hips. "All you have to do is drop me off at the front gate, Cloud... It's not like I'm asking you to marry him..." she mutters offended while rolling her eyes.

"Fine... But I'm not going any further than his front gate." the Cloud growls lowly. His friend merely shrugs before snatching her coat of the rack. When she pushes open the door, Cloud snags the address off the fridge and looks at it for a second. Then, he grabs his own coat and follows his friend out.

---

"I don't care if you how you do it... Just make sure he's here or else they'll have to scrape you off the floor once I'm done with you!" Tifa snarls angrily. The man in front of here merely raises an eyebrow while the black haired woman slams the door in his face. Two seconds later her phone rings.

"He'll be here at noon tomorrow... Be sure to pick him up." Tifa feels her lips curl up into a satisfied grin. " And don't ever threaten me again, Tifa Lockhart. I might not be as generous next time..." The woman rolls her eyes before snapping the phone shut. He could shove that phone up his ass... She could care less about what the supposedly dangerous blonde could do to her; it would all be worth it in the end. With a small smile covering her face the black haired woman paces through the halls of Rufus ShinRa's private mansion. She wants to get out of here as soon as possible... When a strong hand wraps itself around her upper arm firmly the woman lets out a surprised yelp.

"You're jumpy..." a familiar voice says amusedly and when Tifa whirls around she's met with a familiar face. Dark eyes are hidden behind even darker sunglasses and an uncharacteristic smirk paints the bald man's face.

"Rude... you scared the shit out of me!" Tifa mumbles slightly annoyed, not fully able to hide the relief that spreads through her body.

"How did it go?" the bald man asks, effectively changing the subject. A satisfied smile spreads over his partner's face.

"Well, I didn't have to beat it out of him... Just a little threatening proved to be enough." the woman grins devilishly. She can almost see the taller man's eyes widen in shock... Almost, those damned shades can really get on her nerves sometimes!

"You threatened Rufus ShinRa?" the man mutters in shock. When he's met with an amused smirk he sighs softly. "I didn't think even you would be crazy enough to do that..." he sighs, not fully able to hide the slight amusement in his voice. "So, how long will it take him to transfer?"

"He should be here tomorrow at noon." Tifa smiles in response. Her partner whistles in appreciation.

"Must've been quite the threat there, Lockhart." he grins. "What on earth did you tell the poor man?"

"That you guys would have to scrape him off the floor if he didn't agree..." the black haired woman shrugs nonchalantly, earning her an amused chuckle from her partner. When two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist, Tifa smiles up at him.

"You are without a doubt the most careless yet most amazing person I know..." he whispers, smiling slightly before softly kissing her forehead. Tifa leans into the taller man, not wanting him to let go of her in this godforsaken place. She feels much more at ease in his arms than anywhere else in this whole city.

"I have you to take care of me, do I not?" she smiles slightly. Rude chuckles deeply before leaning down. Tifa feels his lips slightly brush against hers and she immediately leans into the touch. As the pressure behind their loving kiss builds, Rude pulls the woman closer. Her smell intoxicates him, the softness of her skin always drives him crazy. When the woman pulls back for air, a small blush has spread over her nose. "I really should go home... There's a lot to be taken care of before tomorrow." she smiles while lovingly caressing the bald man's cheek.

"I'll be there at 11.00... Be sure to send Cloud away before we get home." the man answers her with a loving smile.

"Will do..." Tifa smiles while moving up to her toes. She presses a quick kiss on her lover's lips. "See you tomorrow..." she smiles over her shoulder while walking off to the exit. Rude merely waves in response before going his own way. As Tifa pushes open the front door to the mansion a gust of ice cold wind washes over her and shivers run up her spine. Quickly, she fishes her phone out of her pocket and dials her friend's number.

"Yeah?" a voice on the other end of the line mumbles grumpy. Tifa can't help but roll her eyes at the attitude.

"Hey grumpy, I'm all done here... Could you pick me up?" she answers amusedly.

"Geez, you're awfully cheerful after a visit with a ShinRa..." It's impossible to miss the bitterness in Cloud's voice and it makes Tifa frown slightly.

"There's no need to spoil my mood Cloud... " she mutters in response.

"Yea, yea... I'll be there in a few minutes; don't move!" the blonde answers with a tired sigh before he ends the conversation. As Tifa snaps her phone shut again she sighs as well. Cloud is even more moody than normally... Just wait, she'd give him a christmas he'd never forget!

---

Azure blue eyes lazily follow a snowflake as it swirls down. When the crystal clear object touches his bedroom window it slides down near the side and merges with the white mass that has piled up at his window sill, forcing the blonde to find a new object to follow. The man rests an arm on his knee while his other leg lazily swings back and forth over the edge of his window seat. He had the thing built in about a year ago and it has become a spot in the house he spends a lot of time thinking. A soft sigh escapes the blonde's lips. He has been incredibly edgy all day and he just can't shake off the feeling something is going to happen very soon. Restless, the man hooks his thumbs in the fabric of his shirt, pulling and releasing it every few seconds. When he glances at the clock on the wall a soft sigh escapes his lips. It's already 4.00 pm and there's not even a trace of sleep in his system. The blond swings his legs over the edge of his window seat and lazily stretches his numb body.

"Geez, must look like a friggin cat..." he mutters amusedly. In one swift motion the man pulls his black shirt over his head and a shiver runs up his spine when the cold air touches his bare skin. After losing his pants as well Cloud ducks underneath the welcome warmth of his covers. Tifa would scold him for sure if he stayed up all night so he might as well try to sleep... With an annoyed groan the blonde turns around underneath his covers again. Without having noticed it his gaze has shifted to the phone on his dresser and slightly hesitant the man wraps his fingers around the piece of cold plastic. He slowly strolls through the names and numbers in his phonebook until he reaches the one name he's been looking for.

"I could... just try..." he whispers into an empty room. It is true, he could try... But what would it matter anyway? The guy hasn't picked up his phone in almost two years now. A broken and hurt feeling builds up in his chest, making the part of his body ache in an all too familiar way. Nausea whirls through the pit of his stomach while memories torture the blonde's mind. It had been almost two years ago... Two years since his world had come crashing down on him once more. He still remembers the day as if it were yesterday… He remembers running through the snowstorm that was terrorising Midgar at the time; he remembers the look on his lover's face when he opened the door; he remembers the anger and the tears, but above all he remembers the last words he said before losing the love of his life…

"Then go, I won't hold you back any longer… It's good to know what you truly care for." the blonde repeats slowly as the memory invades his brain. He regrets those words now… Crystal clear, warm tears slowly slide over his cheeks and with an angry growl the man throws his phone away from him. When the piece of plastic hits a wall it cracks and the screen turns black. Cloud entangles his fingers in his messy blond hair, pulling at it frustrated as he hears the soft creak of the door. He doesn't even bother to look up for he knows who is standing in the door opening, gaping at him in shock.

"Cloud…" The blonde looks up in surprise, her voice doesn't sound shocked… It sounds… understanding and sad. When the man feels his childhood friend's hand on his shoulder a desperate sob leaves his throat. He feels pathetic; it's not like him to show emotion, and he never thought anyone could influence him so much after such a long time…

"Why… Why can't I have someone by my side who makes me feel special and safe?" he whispers quietly. "Why am I always the one that ends fucked up and alone?" Two arms wrap themselves around his waist, rubbing his back softly.

"Cloud, you are special… You're not alone…" his friend replies quietly. She tries, she always does, but it just doesn't make a difference. Everyone that ever made him feel special left in some fucked up way. They either die or just get ripped away from him…

"I miss him…" Cloud mumbles surprised. He hadn't dare to admit it up until now, he hadn't want to face it; he really misses the most annoying twit he has ever met. He misses that infuriating smirk and those aggravating remarks. The black haired woman quietly places her head on his shoulder.

"I know…" she whispers softly. Deep down inside of her a little flame burns bravely. A little flame that tells her it'll all be alright very soon… It'll all be over.

---

"He should be here by now!" Tifa stands on her toes, trying to spot even the slightest feature of the person they're waiting for. Her impatience is one of her greatest flaws, but this time no one would blame her. This day will be one of the most important days in her best friend's life and heck, she wouldn't miss it for the world.

"Calm down, he'll come!" her lover laughs amusedly. He places a hand on her shoulder and softly pushes her down again. As soon as he removes his hand, the woman jumps up again, causing him to shake his head with a deep chuckle.

"Waiting for someone, yo?" a distant voice calls out to them, causing both Tifa and Rude to whirl around. A man with bright red hair and ice blue eyes grins at them happily before Tifa throws herself at him. "Whoa there, easy girl!" the redhead laughs.

"Reno, it's so good to see you again!" the black haired woman smiles happily. "It's been way too long…"

"How did you get here?" Rude asks perplexed, causing the redhead to crack up.

"On a plane dumbshit, we're on an airport" he gasps between breaths. Rude rolls his eyes in amusement. Even though he missed the remarks, they're starting to annoy him already… "So, have you guys managed without me?" the redhead asks after catching his breath again.

"Don't worry, we've been fine…" Rude chuckles. Reno rolls his eyes in amusement and grabs his friend's hand.

"Nice to see you too…" he laughs.

"Well, most of us have been fine…" Tifa mumbles quietly, the memory of the night before still fresh. "There's someone who hasn't been doing too well without you…" she adds softly. Reno's eyes fill with an unexpected pain at the mention of his lover.

"Even after what he told me…?" he asks quietly. Tifa merely looks at him confusedly in reply. "Then go, I won't hold you back any longer… It's good to know what you truly care for," Reno whispers softly, his voice drenched in pain. "I thought he hated me for leaving…"

"Sweet Jesus… he really messed up…" Tifa mutters while shaking her head. "Reno, he loves you and he's been sick of loneliness lately…" she starts explaining.

"Then what are we standing around for?" Reno cuts her off, looking at both Tifa and Rude intensely. The two of them glance at each other before nodding slowly; it's about time to make things right…

---

"Cloud, look what I made!" The little girl holds up a piece of paper with a colourful drawing proudly. Cloud smiles warmly at the child, feeling his heart skip a beat at the sheer innocence the girl embodies.

"It's beautiful, Marlene! Why don't you ask Tifa if she can find a nice spot for it?" the man smiles.

"Tifa's busy with dinner…" Marlene mutters disappointed, making Cloud chuckle warmly.

"You should ask her when she's done…" he laughs while ruffling the girl's hair. Marlene ducks away from underneath his hand, trying her best to restore the messy strands to their original place. The door of the bar opens with a creak and mere seconds later Tifa's voice calls the blonde.

"Cloud, there's someone here to see you!" Cloud sighs aggravated. He has to get this paperwork done and definitely doesn't have the time for this right now…

"I'm busy!" he yells back, earning him an irritated sigh.

"It's urgent!" With a groan the blonde pushes himself up from his chair and stomps down the stairs. When he's met with an empty bar he feels annoyance rise in his stomach. "He's outside…" Tifa mutters with a wave of her hand before disappearing into the kitchen again. Cloud shrugs before pushing open the door.

"Can we make this qui-" As soon as he lays eyes on the mess of red hair in front of him his voice dies right down in his throat. His brain tries to form a rational explanation for what he's seeing, but as soon as the person in front of him turns around and he's met with those familiar ice blue eyes the blonde goes brain-dead. "R-Reno?" he whispers shocked.

"The one and only…" the redhead replies quietly. In one single second reality comes crashing down and Cloud feels his knees buckle under the immense impact. The moment his knees hit the cold, icy floor he feels a hand on his shoulder. "Shit Cloud, are you okay?" the voice of his former lover asks worriedly. Cloud feels anger whirl in the pit of his stomach.

"No, I'm not fine! I haven't been fine for two years!" he screams angrily, causing the redhead in front of him to flinch.

"I figured that was coming… Listen Cloud, I'm really so-" Reno starts.

"Shut up…"

"Don't tell me to fucking shut up, Strife! I really am s-"

"Shut… the fuck… up, Reno. I'm trying to talk to you!" the blonde yells frustrated. "You're not the one I'm mad at; fuck, I'm not even mad at Rufus… I'm mad at me. I have been ever since you left, ever since I fucked up whatever it was we had. I never realized how much it meant to me, I never realized how much you are in my life… I guess what I'm trying to say is-"

"You're sorry…" the redhead smiles softly. Cloud opens his mouth to speak, but closes it again after a few seconds and slowly nods. "Me too… I'm sorry for not picking up the phone, I'm sorry for how you felt but mostly, I'm sorry for leaving you…" Reno whispers while softly pulling Cloud back on his feet.

"When do you have to go back?" Cloud mutters sourly while wiping of the wet snow on his pants.

"He doesn't…" a female voice behind him answers the question. When Cloud slowly turns around he can see the smile on his friend's face. "Merry Christmas grumpy…" she smiles softly before turning around and walking in again. At the same time Cloud feels two familiar arms wrap themselves around his waist.

"Did she…?" Cloud asks confusedly.

"She threatened Rufus to get my ass back here… I don't think he'll risk sending me away any time soon anymore…" Reno chuckles against his neck. Cloud merely grins slyly. He should've expected something like this when he dropped her off at a ShinRa. She probably hates that family even more than he does…

"So, you're not mad at me?" Cloud mutters softly while turning around in the embrace.

"Hell no… I never was," his lover smiles in reply before leaning closer to him. When the redhead's lips softly touch his, Cloud feels a sensational shiver run down his spine. Smiling, he leans further into Reno, slightly building the pressure behind the touch. When a wet tongue softly licks over his lower lip, the blonde can only moan in response, giving his lover all access to his mouth. It amazes Cloud how easily the redhead affects him, how easy it is for the man to make him shake. Tongues dance playfully and explore the familiar caverns of each other's mouths. It all feels so strange, yet so familiar. When Reno pulls back for air a smirks paints his lips.

"You're out of shape…" Cloud grins smugly, earning him an annoyed nudge from his lover.

"Guess we have to practise more…" the redhead grins before leaning in again. Crystal white snowflakes lazily drift down and surround the two men that are sharing each other's heat. Even though they don't know what the future will bring them, for the first time in two years they know they can face it together.

---

Ahh, I found this on my computer today! I think I wrote this over a year ago, so ooold! Well, enjoy anyway? ^^


End file.
